Antichrist Rising
by scrapbookofwasabi
Summary: A badly written Gary-Stu story about Jesse Turner, the cambion kid from Season 5. He's really bored, so he uses his powers to transport himself to DxD and pursues his fantasies- namely, befriending Issei, fooling around with the peerage(s), and having sex with Raynare (a lot.) Oh, and he might want to become the new DxD God, since his powers are now fueled by the Underworld itself.
1. Arrival in DxD

I'm the Antichrist.

No, not _that_ Antichrist. That's just a Biblical misconception with the whole anti-Jesus thing. Really I'm a cambion- a child of human and demon. People like me are pretty rare, and supposedly we're supposed to align with Lucifer. Well, anyway my power has been on the rise lately- must mean that Lucifer is back. I mean, those two hunter guys and that angel did show up randomly when I was younger to try and "train" me for supernatural stuff. But then I learned I was a cambion, so yeah.

I went to Australia a while back, tried living in the Outback, exorcising the occasional demon squadron who came after me. After a while my power seemed to wear off. For a moment back then I thought it'd be hell to be stuck in the Outback without anything. But the power is still there. It's just in a dramatically lessened form. Teleportation actually kinda takes a while- before, I could just think of somewhere, and I'd be there. Once I appeared right in the Pentagon- freaked out all the government officials. I just excused myself and teleported out before the guards could get me.

But now the power's stronger. It's coming back, and I can feel my might coming back to me. Not that I'd use it for bad things- like that hunter guy said, I need to train myself. And I distinctly remember that the angel who I turned into an action figure may or may not have said that I could kill off all the angels with a word. Sounds disgusting. After all, Heaven does need angels. And I actually respect Michael and Gabriel and Raphael and all those other guys. They're cool- sons of God and all that. Nothing like what demons are.

Anyway, there's been more demons coming for me. I mean, it's really nothing. Snap, snap, snap. Bunch of black clouds flying off to nowhere. Yawn. It's boring, really. But one time there was a guy- he called himself Crowley, and man, was he dangerous! I mean, I could still exorcise him, but it took like five tries. And then his henchmen took the poor host dude and disappeared. I shudder to imagine multiple Crowleys going after me. I mean, they could actually take me head on!

So lately I've been watching anime. It's stupid, but when you're as powerful as I am, you get bored pretty quickly. And the funniest one to watch is well, Highschool DxD.

I got the official dub a year before it actually came out, because Antichrist powers, right? It's pretty cool, especially with that killer-looking stripper angel who tried to kill the main character and died while trying to fight him off. And then I started wondering- could I transport myself into DxD?

It was a dumb thought, but lately it's been gnawing at me. More demons are coming at me- not a lot, but enough to get worried. Currently I'm shacking up in London, manifesting money to pay the bills. Once, two of them kicked down the door. It was hella surprising, even though they got exorcised a minute later. Had to get the manager out and help me drag the dudes down to the police station.

"Highschool DxD," I said to the emptiness of my flat, "should I or should I not enter you?"

Given the fanservicey qualities of the show, that sounded really wrong.

I picked up the DvD and looked at Rias Gremory on the DvD cover. Man, that Issei Hyoudou must be really good at what he does. I would love to have a harem, but no one's interested.

And to be honest, I've always liked that stripper angel lady. Raynare was her name, I think. I mean, not just because of her body. I mean, because of her intentions. Save the fallen angels, all that crap. Maybe I could manifest her right now.

But then that would be weird. Better to actually go into DxD and change things.

And so I did. Picked up the DvD and focused all my energies into the tape, and suddenly the world seems to warp! Everything is so sharply focused I think my eyes might give out, and then BOOM! All of a sudden, I'm in animation land.

So yeah, that's that.

Now if I can only find Kuoh Academy and use my magical cambion energy- whoah.

Remember how I said Lucifer powered my power?

Well, in this world, that power seems to be magnified by at least ten.

Lucifer's dead in this world, though. He got killed by the original Four Great Satans- at least, I think- and then they became the Satans. Maybe I'm drawing power from Sirzechs Lucifer. That would be weird. To draw power from a redhead guy with massive-ass shoulder pauldrons.

With a sigh, I stand up, looking around and trying to get used to the world of animation. DxD really does have a more vibrant feel to it than other animes, which makes it seem like virtual reality to me. Only, it's not virtual reality.

I wonder if I can get out of DxDland.

I snap my fingers, expecting results.

Nothing.

I snap again.

Nothing.

"Darn it!" I yell to the empty space, "I can't do anything!"

A tree blows up. Next to it, its kin start to die and rot.

"Oh," I say to myself, "Just the whole getting out of DxDland. Now to go find Raynare and set things straight!"

Well, shucks. At least Crowley and his lot can't get to me now.

I thought of Issei Hyoudou and where he was at the moment. And also, where exactly in time did I manifest myself in? Season 2? Season 3? Or am I in the light novels? I mean, I have all twenty-two of them. I paid for them, with quid I manifested out of thin air. Kinda funny really.

I look around again. Flat green fields as far as the eye could see.

Well, time to get moving again, and to find Kuoh Town. 'Cause then I can find Issei and the gang. Hope I didn't arrive too soon.

* * *

The green fields and forest had seen a boy appear out of nowhere. Now he disappeared, to wherever his travels might take him.

The fallen angel Raynare watched from afar, and she shuddered. She had felt the might that the boy had manifested, and she trembled. Nothing had made her feel fear like that, not in millennia. The energies were of devil origin, that was for sure.

What was more fearful was that the teenaged boy had literally said her name and promised to 'set things straight.' She had never seen him in all the years since she Fell, and she did not want to entreat further with him.

Raynare extended her black wings and took off into the distance, with two things on her mind- one to inform Azazel of a possible new powerful player in the war, and the fact that he wanted to set things straight with her.

Perhaps she had killed one of his friends. Raynare didn't remember. Millennia of kills had disrupted her memory of the dead. But what really disturbed her was the fact that he had spoken so cheerfully about finding her.

Maybe he was a secret admirer from afar. Maybe he simply wanted to murder her.

Maybe- no, fuck that. There were too many _maybes_ here.

Raynare flew on into the brilliant noon sky.


	2. Jesse Versus The Fallen Angels!

**Another badly-written chapter. Enjoy!**

It was hell to find, but at last I've done it! I found Kuoh Town!

It's actually pretty small for a town, but hey, it's where Kuoh Academy is located. And _that_ is where Issei and everyone else is located.

There's a dingy house that a guy is selling. I bought it for forty-seven million yen, which is around four hundred thousand in U.S. dollars ( I checked! ). He kinda looked at me all skeptical-like when I gave him all the signed papers and said number of yen in cast, but then when you're a cambion, everything is easy. I think he may or may have not reported me to the police. Who cares? I'll just vanish them.

So I moved into this house and manifested a bunch of furniture which I scattered across the house. Mostly some modernist furniture which I thought of, although an exact copy of the Mona Lisa spawned out of nowhere and hung itself above the bedroom. Hopefully it doesn't fall on me when I'm sleeping.

I went out to go check on Kuoh Academy, and unfortunately Issei's a devil now. But Asia hasn't shown up yet! Which means that there's time to still go and meet Raynare.

But then I think of the implications. Asia is probably being tortured by the fallen angels in an attempt to get her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Especially Raynare. Raynare wants Twilight Healing. But I like Raynare. She's destined to die and that's how the anime goes.

But then I think about all the times I've used my might.

"No," I say to the empty house. "I am a cambion, son of human and demon. I can do whatever the hell I want."

And so to the Church I go.

* * *

The church is deserted, but I can sense the presence of the fallen angels. It's like smelling a mud puddle, which is actually pretty hard to smell. That's why it's a presence.

I bust down the doors, throwing them into the empty pews, which ends up crushing the wooden benches.

Four screams of surprise greet my appearance, and I check just to see they're the right screams.

They are.

A guy in a trenchoat. Check- Dohnaseek. A tiny loli girl with blond pigtails. Check- Mittelt. A blue-haired lady in a miniskirt and a trenchcoat-like jacket. Check- Kalawarner. And last but not least, a skimpy BDSM-esque lady with black hair. Check- the glorious Raynare!

I stroll leisurely down the church's hallway to see a massive green cross with poor Asia Argento strapped to it. The girl's unconscious, and for a second I wonder if I should save her, but my attention is focused on the current threats before me.

"So, Fallen," I say, in my best serious voice, which ends up coming out like a tiny giggle, "Prepare to, uh, die!"

Manifesting a PokeBall, I fill it with power so that it soon ends up acting like a legitimate PokeBall. I toss it at Mittelt, who avoids it easily before flying up in the air to join her airborne comrades.

"Who the hell are you?" the blond Fallen shouts in outrage as she manifests a pink spear in her hands. "And how do you know we're fallen angels?"

"Black wings gives it away pretty easily- oof!" Dohnaseek slams the butt of his blue spear into my head. Damn, that hurts. I collapse to the ground, hurting, but not unconscious. Far from it. A cambion has great might indeed, and in the world of DxD my power seems to be increased tenfold.

"Whatever he is," Dohnaseek growls, "he's resistant," as I stand up to look at the fallen angels again.

"Yeah, no shit," Kalawarner says, twirling her yellow spear like a baton. "So what do we do, Raynare? Flee or fight this son of a bitch?"

"No," says Raynare, the object of my fascination and occasional wet dream, "we fight this fool." Then- "You made a fatal mistake today, demon. I recognize your demonic might, and today you will know the wrath of four fallen children of God!"

Raynare manifests a jagged pink spear and screams a hoarse war cry, spurring on her comrades to fight.

I think that they should have a taste of what it really means to be a demon. Here, in this flanderized, sexualized version of reality, where everything is nerfed. At last I remember his name. Castiel, the angel who tried to kill me when I was younger, for being able to kill all Heaven with one word. Heaven back there is a cool place. Not here, where everything has been infected in the name of fanservice. That fact drives hate through me, and I manifest a spear of my own, made from the ruined wooden pews. It's crude, but it'll work.

I parry a strike from Raynare, and then stick Kalawarner with the pointy end. The fallen angel grunts before retreating, blood flowing freely from her wounded leg. Mittelt then comes around for a surprise attack, but I toss the spear, going straight through her left wing. The fallen angel falls to the ground with a grunt and throws her spear at me, which I avoid. It goes into Dohnaseek, who grabs it before it can penetrate him and tosses it at me. I avoid that easily, and Mittelt grabs her weapon again, hissing.

Raynare and Kalawarner then swing their spears as one, which I avoid again. Making more spears from the wooden ruins I throw them at Raynare and Kalawarner, who avoid them easily. Raynare throws pink spear after pink spear, while Kalawarner looks on in consternation.

The PokeBall is still lying there. I can sense its energy glowing, so I run after it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mittelt says from where she lays, "Is that some kind of weapon?"

"Don't let him get it!" Dohnaseek growls, and I hear the flapping of wings as the fallen angel descends to the ground.

I turn around with PokeBall in hand to find Dohnaseek with his blue spear outstretched.

"Too late, kid," the fallen angel sneers, and stabs it into my chest.

Never have I known such pain before. It is so shocking and surprising that I collapse to the ground with a spear inside me before I realize I can easily heal myself. It's just that I've never been stabbed before, much less run through with a spear.

I wave a hand and the pain disappears. My internal organs heal themselves, and I pull the spear out and whack Dohnaseek hard over the head with exactly 500 psi of force.

Dohnaseek collapses to the ground, unconscious. I throw the PokeBall at him, and the thing performs its function- it zaps the fallen angel and puts him inside the PokeBall for future use.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all stare in shock at their comrade being captured.

"Avenge Dohnaseek!" Raynare shouts, and she and Kalawarner dive like falcons towards me, light spear in hand.

Too slow. Again I whack both of them with exactly 500 psi of force in the head, and the two fall unconscious onto the altar's stairs.

Mittelt looks at me with wide eyes. "No!" the fallen angel exclaims, "NO!"

I throw the spear and guide its velocity to hit her in the head with the blunt end, again, with exactly 500 psi of force. As expected, she falls to the ground unconscious.

I now realize I've got three unconscious female angels and a fourth guy in a PokeBall.

I manifest a Rolex Watch. "Issei and company will be here any time now," I say. "Time to leave."

I look at poor Asia on the green cross. Snapping my fingers, I undo her chains and lower the small girl onto a couch to rest. She's had a hard time with all the torture from Raynare.

As I do this I realize that this will make Asia not a devil, because Raynare won't be there to remove the Twilight Healing from her. But then, who cares? I've already changed DxD by knocking out the four fallen angels, so what's it worth to make sure Asia doesn't die and turn into a devil?

I pick up the Dohnaseek-filled PokeBall, and decide to go back to the house I've rented. Along with the unconscious Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt in tow.

And so I go.

* * *

Several hours later, Issei and company arrived to find a gently dozing Asia on a couch. Issei ran his hands over the girl's forehead, and sighed in relief.

"Buchou, she's alright. But where's Raynare?"

That was a question that Rias could not answer. Indeed, the fallen angels were gone. Rias doubted that her adversary would just leave Asia alone after all the trouble that she had just went to get at the poor girl.

A question that was to be answered for another time.

"Come on," said Rias, "Collect Asia. And we must find out who, or what did this."


	3. Hall Fight!

**Another shit chapter! Also, contains some alternate history regarding the history of the Kingdom of Sarawak. **

Great. Just great.

I decided to enroll in Kuoh Academy. It's a private school, recently turned co-ed. As a result there's a big disparity of girls and boys. More girls than boys.

You know, I never found animated girls too exciting, but whatevs. This is Highschool Freakin' DxD! Best anime ever!

Okay, there are some better. Code Geass, Death Note- I don't have to list all of 'em. But DxD is part of the Top 10, if you know what I mean.

So I was walkin' to Kuoh Academy, dressed all prim and proper in the boys' academy uniform. In my pocket were four PokeBalls. Four fallen angel PokeBalls. It was amusing to have fallen angels cooped up in PokeBalls, and I doubt that they'll listen to my every command. But they're Pokemon! If I did it right, they should be tamed and ultimately they should follow my every command.

But whatevs.

I look at the courses I've signed up for. I'm a sophomore, just sayin'. So I picked Algebra II (I suck at math), Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Japanese (basically English, but in Japanese), and pretty much everythin' advanced.

As I walk the halls of Kuoh Academy, I see them!

The two great Ojou-samas of Kuoh Academy!

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima!

As they walk everyone parts way for them, like Moses did with the Red Sea. People are whispering, basking in their might. _I wanna be like them_! is the gist of what the girls around them are thinking and saying. _I wanna do them_! is the average gist of the boys around them.

They're walking in my direction, and sure enough, everyone around me is clearing off!

But me?

Nah.

I whip out my phone and start playing _Clash of Clans_. Everyone notices my irreverent attitude towards them.

"No way!" people were saying, noticing my irreverent attitude.

"You know what you just did, punk?" screamed a group of boys.

"What?" I reply, half-listening. I almost maxed out my Town Hall 8; I just need a few more Lv. 8 walls! I'm Barching- barching is always the cheapest method to gain resources. I got 200k gold and elixir from this raid alone.

"You have a lot of nerve just standing there before the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh!"

"So, what? Sure, they're cool. But they're just people."

"SO?!" screamed the group, which caught the attention of everyone in the halls, including Rias and Akeno.

"YOU SHOW THEM SOME RESPECT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"THEY'RE THE PRIME BEAUTIES OF THIS SCHOOL!"

"GO BACK AND APOLOGIZE TO THEM, WANKER!"

I notice that Rias and Akeno just have their heads in their hands, as they sigh.

I look at the boys. Pitiful. I could end everyone of them here right now. But I'm no Lucifer. I'm no Crowley.

"No," I say, finishing the Clash raid and pocketing my phone. "No, no, no, no, **no**."

The entire hall becomes silent. Deadly silent. Rias catches my gaze, her eyebrows raised curiously. Mouths drop as what I said sinks in. The boys want my blood, while the girls look curious as to why I refused.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" one of the boys screamed.

"Like I said, I said no. Why should I respect them? I give respect only to those people I respect. I haven't even met them, for goodness's sake! How can I respect them?"

"OF COURSE SHE DESERVES YOUR RESPECT YOU TWAT, ARE YOU STUPID?"

"You're a twat."

"WHAT?!" the gang roared as they charged him.

Yay! Power time!

I teleport and trip one of them, punch the next and subsequently get one to the head by the third guy. It hurts. The PokeBalls jiggle as the impact shocks me. I fall back, and kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

It turns into a full-on brawl as a group of nerdy-looking boys join the fight. "DOWN WITH THE TYRANNY OF BEAUTY!" they shout, and smash into the remaining dudes that started it. One of them even tries to throw a punch at Rias before another one of his attackers takes him down.

Allies were being called in from all sides, now. The supporters of my original attackers swarmed the nerds, only to themselves be attacked by a bulky-looking fat kid that took their blows. He shouted and swatted two of them down, and kicked the third in the shins. A quick, petite-looking brown-haired girl darted in behind the fat kid and took down another one of the attackers with a quick swat of her hand.

"What's going on here?" cried an outraged voice.

Everybody turned to see a familiar face and voice which caused many of them to gulp hard. Fatso and Brunette turned. Brunette kicked another guy just for effect.

Brunette smirked. "It's Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra of the Student Council. Ineffective as ever."

Sona Shitori- or Sitri, as I know- scowls. "Watch your tongue. Just because you're foreign and your father is the White Rajah of Sarawak doesn't mean that you can't maintain your civility here, Sasha Brooke."

Sasha Brooke smirks. "Well, my dad being the White Rajah means something. For generations we've defended the rights of the indigenous people. We kicked Indonesian ass when they invaded in 1964."

What? I read that the White Rajahs gave up in 1948!

Oh, well, probably alternate history. Funny, because DxD never mentioned anything about the White Rajahs, much less Malaysia.

I decide that I like Sasha Brooke.

Sona, however, doesn't.

"Yes, yes, yes, fine. But that is hardly a reason to start a fight on the first day of school, Miss Brooke."

Sasha looks mad, but she gives up.

Sona walks up to me.

"Alright, what happened here? As troublesome as Mister Dalton (probably Fatso) and Miss Brooke are, they only joined in, from what I believe. _You_ seem to be the cause of this problem...ah...Jesse Turner?"

"Yeah?" I say, crossing my arms defiantly.

Behind Sona Tsubaki clears her throat. "We want nothing but the truth, Mister Turner. What happened here?"

Rias grunted. "Sona. I believe I can tell what happened."

"Go ahead, Miss Gremory."

"As we were walking through the hall, Jesse Turner stood, playing video games on his phone. There is nothing wrong with that, of course, but a group of boys-" Rias pointed disdainfully at the attackers, who were slowly and hatefully getting up- "challenged him. They demanded he show respect to me and Akeno and apologise for giving way."

"What was his answer?"

"It was no. They grew furious over the answer and were going to attack, but Jesse defend himself. However, to make things worse, another group of boys assailed the attackers, proclaiming 'Down with the tyranny of beauty.' To make things even more pitiful, another group of boys assailed that group, and to top it all off, Mister Dalton and Miss Brooke joined the fray."

Sona looked towards the three groups of wounded boys, and finally towards Dalton and Brooke.

"What?!" Brooke protests. "My tutors taught me to get in a fight if there was one!"

"This is not Sarawak," Sona grunts. "This is Japan. This is Kuoh Academy. If you desire your native country so much, then go back to it! Oh, wait, you're not even Malay. You're part of the Brooke dynasty, Britishmen ruling over the Malays, and however popular and benevolent your rule may be, it is still foreign. You have no right to talk back to me."

Brooke grunts defiantly, but she shrinks back. Clearly even this royal princess recognises higher authority when she sees it.

Sona turns to me.

"Mister Turner. I would like to ask as to why you refused their request."

I smirk. This is too easy.

"Easy! It's because I don't even know them yet! Yes, they're the Great Beauties of Kuoh Academy, and my, are they beautiful. Of course, Her Highness Sasha Brooke is also very beautiful, with her fighting skills and her quick wit. And you, too, Miss Shitori. And I'm just going to say this. There's no rule for us to respect them. Besides, like I said, I don't even know them! I think respect is earned, not automatically given out."

Silence in the hallway.

"You witless worm!" cries the guy that started the fight to begin with.

To my surprise, Sona smirks.

"Very well," the Student Council president says. Some of the boys begin to fume, but Tsubaki gives them a cold stare, and just to add on to the effect, Sasha cracks her knuckles.

Rias chuckles. "Well, this is interesting."

I look at Brooke and Dalton. Dalton grins madly, and Brooke grins.

Oh, boy. A fatso, a princess, devil peerages, and a bunch of boys who would kill each other to get at Rias. Not to mention Yuuto and Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor.

Sounds fun!


End file.
